rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tex
Revelation SPOILER Any one who has not seen Chapter 16 of RvB Reconstruction look no further SPOILER Since it has been revealed that Church is the Alpha, hence his 'ghost' ability, and Tex was able to do this also, does anyone else think it is possible that she too is an AI. Perhaps the test subject Wash referred to with two AIs implanted in (Omega and an Unknown). Thoughts/opinions? :I think she is. It would explain why Wash said she was "gone" when Church went inside the base to look for her. NotAFighter 15:28, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I enjoy a plot twist as much as the next guy, but something about this Church/Alpha revelation rubs me up the wrong way. Its compatible with some of the previous info from The Blood Gulch Chronicles but any plot twist that requires so much retconning seems some what forced. A lot of me hopes that Wash has come to the wrong conclusion as a result of interpretation of the little he has seen of Church. I was thinking that when Tex died with Omega in her then she and Omega merged as one,so therefore she would not be at her body, or even near it. You guys gotta remember: this is a standalone series. It technically has nothing to do with BGC or any future storytelling. This could be a fun Alternate Universe thing for them, so not everything has to be retconned/explained. NotAFighter 12:22, 1 October 2008 (UTC) *standalone? You kidding me? It references Recovery One, which in turn is a follow-up on OoM, and BCG, the ship and all, and there's a follow up mini-series (Relocated) which in turn will probably be followed up by another epic dramedy (at least, i feel that it is going in that direction). or maybe you should stop trying to make a good thing sound like a bad thing Maybe she isnt a fragment ai at all maybe the alpha created an imaginary girlfriend to help him cope with the torture dont read unless you have seen all of rvb reconstruction personaly i think it is that they did mannage to make more than 1 ai based out of the directors head because he said he lost somone dear to him when he was young and it is possible that tex is that complete ai based off the directors memmories of her and that would explain the relationships between her and alpha... but it is also possible that alpha made her when he was tourtured and based off the same person the director remembered. --- Great wiki here but someone needs to revise Tex's page. She said he code name was Nevada not Texas. :That was being sarcastic when she said that. ("So what's your callsign Tex?") This one has already been addressed. :As far as Tex being something special: It is alluded to a lot that Tex is special to project Freelancer. It is also important to note that the Director talks in his letters about the loss of someone close. I am going to go as far as saying that Allison is Beta. This would explain her closeness to Church, who the Director 'lost', why she would special within Freelancer (An AI implanted with an AI?) It could even be pushed to explain the Beth/Allison inconsistency, since the only time that the only time her past before Freelancer is mentioned, she is called Beth, ie the real person Allison is based on. : 01:48, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::or the person he lost could have been a son... :::Well, considering he specifically says "Could I have saved her?" in the final episode, I doubt it. A daughter, maybe... --- Well, I believe that Tex is from a completely different A.I. program, but not meant to suit freelancers. I'm thinking that Tex is based off of the woman that the Director mentioned in the Epilogue. This would explain why she got all the special privileges. This might also explain why Omega/O'mally prefers Tex's suit, as some of the Director's anger could be associated with Tex, as Omega was the Alpha's anger. Looking back, this would make one hell of a plot twist. -headscar918 Alrighty, I have a new theory on Tex's origins. Maybe one and a half. Most of this is based off of various episodes of Season 8, especially episode 15. The journal entry that Sheila plays for Church in the episode talks about the Director's frustration that the Councilor calls Tex a byproduct. I take this to mean that she was a byproduct of Church's creation, while the Director thinks that she is something else entirely. I think that what happened is that Tex had become such a large part of the Director's mind at the time of Church's creation, that she was created in turn by the Alpha. I suppose that that would make her Beta, the first of Alpha's multiple personalities. The biggest support I have for this theory comes from when Epsilon-Delta took control of the monitor after Epsilon-Church was knocked out. He said that if they are not careful, Epsilon would restart the cycle that the original Church had started. Another piece of supporting information is that when asked how he brought Tex back, Church said that he had no choice, that he "couldn't get her out of her head so he had to get her out of his head." I believe that this makes the new Tex simply a construct created by Church's guilty mind, though the guilt comes not from anything he has done, especially since being remembered by Epsilon. The Director has always felt guilty for not being able to save her from whatever it is that happened, and the AI(s) based off of him inevitably recreate her. Maybe her bitchiness is a weird form of penance. Bdadams13 09:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :That isn't right. because in the same sequence, the Director stated that Tex was not part of the Alpha's fragments.--WhellerNG 20:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :After reviewing it, i can tell that she was not a fragment of the Alpha, like Delta, Gamma or Omega. But it could be that she is not classified as a fragment because she has a full mentality, instead of a fragmented one. I'm not willing to write off any theory until its reveiled in the episodes. It seems, as far as I can tell without being able to hear the Director clearly the whole time, that she was an unexpected result of the creation of the Alpha, probably spontaneously appearing at the same time as Church? Bdadams13 22:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I also don't think Tex is a fragment of the Alpha like Delta is a fragment of the Alpha. Church's personality was replicated by Epsilon's memories, so why can't Tex's personality also be replicated by Church's memories? Some may see this as replicated personality as a byproduct, while others may see the replicated personality as Alison's rebirth. --Bron Hañda 21:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I like that. I think that is what I was trying to get at, but you said it much better than I did. Bdadams13 23:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) just wondering where did we learn that church is based off of Dr. church why can't tex be a ghost when Sarge was? The final chapter of Reconstruction I think, the last of the Director's letters. and why does no one sign their posts on this page.--Kre 'Nunumee 02:18, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Whats texes problem with grif's balls is she mad she hasn't played grifball since the end of S5 |:P Keaden 23:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) No Burnie said on his b.og that she found out about when he kicked epsilon Church while it was in moniter form back in episode 5 Sniperteam82308 12:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : Sarge was never a ghost, he was just in sarges mind, the same way they were in cabooses mind. He was unconsciou so he went into a dream state. Confusing yes, but not unexplainable. Alot of people have suggested that sarge is an AI but i find it unlikely, morel ikely that the armor of everyone is designed to work with AI thus the abilities. And tex is not a ghost, there is no such thing as ghosts ralok 15:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : How did she find out? They didn't fill her in until later, and I don't think she was in much of a mood for talking right after she was resurrected. As for the Sarge thing, it was a sort of limbo-y out-of-body experience when he was about to die. And I think that they modeled recovery mode after that sceen so that they could imply that that was him going into recovery mode. Which makes sense seeing as Sheila was there after some grenade related critical tank failure, and they showed that Church can enter other people's recovery modes, like when he went into Tex's. Also, Sarge has a psych profile, which I think dispells any rumors of him being an AI, or at least makes them a little shakier. Bdadams13 18:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Meta's AI? Was Tex one of the AIs in the Meta's head? --Bron Hañda 00:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) no,that dark AI is Omega for sure it even speaks in Omega's voice,as for the other one that looks like tex,who knows where going to have to find out what happened to her after the crash but i would still say no because you never hear texs voice when The Meta's AI show up.Rvb forever 13:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever : There was a grey one in halo 1 style, that was omega. There was a black one in halo 2 style, that was tex. and to quote my favorite character agent washington "it was omega . . and tex" seemingly indicating that both tex and omega were taken by the meta. It has been confirmed that she is an ai, and it is highly unlikely the meta didnt seize her when he had the oppourtunity. Just because you couldnt identify her voice in a jumble of incomprehensible speach doesnt mean she was not there, she might not have been talking. ralok 15:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Like i said were going to have to find out what happened to her after the crash, but for now we can't draw any conclusions.Rvb forever 13:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Rvb forever The fact that it has been confirmed that she is an AI, and she dissapeared when an AI gathering super freelancer entered the area she was at, and the fact taht the meta gained her freelancer abilities, the the fact that washington said this following line "it was omega . . . and tex" pointing out the probable acuiring of both ai. That isnt enough for you? ralok 19:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) have you ever heard this "show, dont tell" not everything has to be thrust full force in your face, you actually have to think sometimes to figure out what happened. ralok 19:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : I'm fairly certain that the Omega and Tex line was only referring to the fact that Omega was paired with Tex in order to run her stealth equipment. At that point I don't think Washington knew that Tex wasn't a real person. He could have been just asking to see what new ability the Meta picked up, or because he simply wasn't sure. I wouldn't jump to any conclusions, and RT will probably state what happened to her in an offhand remark in the next few episodes. Bdadams13 01:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) NO, they will not, because epsilon-tex is now the tex. The old tex that died in the emp is now irrelevent. Besides washington would no, remember his AI was epsilon THE MEMORIES, and he retained those memories when epsilon was removed, hows this line "i know all about tex" or how about "how can a person . . . (cut off my sniper rifle)" everything indicates that tex was taken by the meta and that she was definitively an AI, i see no reason to beleive she wasnt taken by the meta. ralok 01:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : We know Tex was an AI, but a Church-like AI, not an emotional fragment like those running his equipment. If what Wash said about "smart" AI is right, there's no way they should habe been able to defeat the Meta, and all of the AI's other than Tex would have been irrelevant. Either way, I'm not gonna assume anything unless RT confirms it. They've stepped in to confirm that Grif is orange and that Tex's freelancer name was not Nevada, so I wouldn't rule out them sending out a message about anything. I see what you mean about how Wash had Epsilon so he wouldn't have forgotten who Tex was paired with. But I doubt that that line would give away that she is an AI before they even reveal that Church is, especially so early in the season. Anyway, I'm going to reserve my judgement on anything right now, I'm sensing some really major Sidewinder related revelations that will make a lot of things a heck of a lot clearer. Bdadams13 04:22, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Tex was created by the alpha just like all the other AI, she is not a smart AI. RECALL project freelancer was authorized the use of ONE ai. ralok 06:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) its called foreshadowing btw, and basically all the foreshadowed was that somethign about tex made everything leonard said about her BS. ralok 06:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : It was also confirmed that she was not like the others. All the other AI were made by the Alpha by fragmenting his mind to keep himself from going insane, by isolating his memories, anger, logic, that sort of thing. Tex was made beforehand, she freed him from Sidewinder, where the engineering of the fragments was done. She was created, but not intentionally. The director says that the councilor referred to Tex as a by-product of Church, implying that she came beforehand. The fragments were intentionally created by the director, whereas Tex was created by Church to the director's surprise. Also the "how can a person..." line was, in my opinion, a referrence to her extreme bitchiness and Washington's disbelief that anyone could actually put up with that. Bdadams13 18:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Now you are assumign that ALL of the fragments were made on sidewinder, which i am pretty sure is wrong. The process of makin the framents was long and difficult, they had to psychologically torture a COMPUTER dude thats not easy. Tex is NOT a fragment you are right about that, she IS a FIGMENT a contruct created by the alpha AI to deal with problems that he didnt have the emotional capacity to deal with, he also did this by sementing all of his combat abilities and memories of a loved one into a form similiar to her. She was created through the same process but i doubt that she was created before the other ralok 22:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Bdadams 13 that what ive been trying to say, there are so many things RT has not even begun to unravel. now im not going to think about this to much but you are correct ralok when you say sometimes we have to figure something out ourselves but there are so many things that we don't know about Tex and the Meta. it's very possible that Meta had Tex but it's also very possible that he didn't. It's pointless trying to answer a question that has so many answers that can be explained in hundreds of ways. I beleive were just going to have to keep figuring things out as we move along and just leave it at thatRvb forever 14:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Rvb forever